Zachary
Zachary Sinclair The kid with a dream to become a wrestler is the youngest superstar in ZWW and the Youngest person to win any title in the ZWW and is a 1x ZWW Champ. He won Money In The Bank at Clashmania I. He cashed it in right away at No Dq right after Randy Iverson just went threw 3 matches. In Dec 2009 Nathan became the King Of ZWW that's when the future of ZWW went to war. Nathan and Zachary clashed at Lets Bash 10 Nathan defeated Zachary to become the New ZWW Champ. Zachary suffered a shoulder injury from this match. Zachary was out for almost 3 months and they returned at Loyal Rumble 10. He was number 28 and he won the match earning a title shot at Clashmania 2. He picked to face Nathan and defeated him at the big event. He also won the rematch which where he won the fued. After this fued an new fued began where he took on the Indain Invasion for 3 months he beat all odds and defeat all of them. The last stage of the fued was at Locked 10 where every member of the Invasion were in an Elmitnation Chamber match for Zachary ZWW Championship Steve was also in this match. Zachary how ever lost his title to Steve. Since losing his title he has been in a fued with Qwanell. At The Loyal Rumble 12 Zachary regain the ZWW Championship winning it for the 3rd time. He main evented Clashmania 4 vs the Royal Rumble winner The G and lost his title to The G. At the next ppv in his rematch with The G at No Dq 12 his brother Steve struck him with a chair and cost him the match. The two would then go on and fued for the rest of 2012, getting in ZWW Title matches and other type of matches and at the end of 2012 they are tied one win to one win. In 2013 he mostly fued with Steve losing to his at Clashmania. In the begining of 2014 he vowed to become a Grand Slam and Triple Crown Champion. He 1st called out Cool # 7 and defeated his at True Mercy 14 and won his 2nd title in ZWW the Royal Champ. At Clashmania 6 his goal to become a Triple Crown champion was done! he defefeated Lance "I Will Win" to become the new USA Champ. At The Survivor 14 Zachary was attacked by Brock Lesnar getting 3 F-5's. This lead to Lesnar return to the ring at Never Forgiven 14 where Zachary would lose his Superstar Championship to Brock. Zachary would then lose to Rain at True Mercy 15. Championships and accomplishments : : : 3x ZWW Champ : : :Money In The Bank 2009 (1st Ever) : : :Royal Rumble Winner 2010 : : :Zammy Award Winner:Superstar of the Year (2009) : ::Zammy Awards 2009 Winner: Fued of the Year (2009) vs Randy "The Dope Boy" Iverson : : : 1st Man to win a title twice and 3 times : : :Best Face of the Year (2010) : : :1st person to win the ZWW Championshp 2 times and 3 times : : :1x Superstar Champ : : :1x USA Champ : : :7th Triple Crown Champion : 1x Heavyweight Champ (Current) In Wrestling Nicknames : : :Mr. Money In The Bank (2009) : : : Zack : : :The Toy Soldier Theme songs : : :Lark On My Go-Kart by Asher Roth : : :Playhouse by Trey Songz : : :Like Toy Solider by Eminem : Personal life Founder of ZWW. Younger brother of Steve, cousin of Jamari Webley.